The Dark's Nya
by H-Dawg-luvs-anime
Summary: After a robbery gone wrong, Dark is now separated from Daisuke and has been turned into a little kitten. Imagine his luck when Riku Harada, his sacred maiden, takes him in without even realizing it's the man she hates the most! DarkxRiku
1. Nya?

**What do you get if, at work, you start thinking about Tokyo Mew Mew and then think "Hey, I wonder what it would be like if Dark turned into a cat and Riku took him home with her?"? This fanfic. This is my first D N Angel fanfic, so I hope I get the characters down-pat.**

**Dark: Just remember – I'm the hot, cool guy, okay?**

**Riku: Leave her alone, Hentai! You're nothing like that!**

… **Dark, you do realize you aren't going to be 'you' for most of this fic, right?**

**Dark: … I'm still dead sexy! Even as a kitten!**

**::sigh:: I'm starting now. Here's the first chapt- DARK! STOP IT!!**

**Riku: Hentai!! Get away from us!!**

"Normal talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Whoever is in the mind talking"**

"Neko Dark talking"

* * *

**Chapter One – "Nya?"**

"Heh, too easy. You'd think they'd up the security a bit more," Dark snickered as he soared away from the museum.

**""Up the security?" Do you realize how many lasers and traps we had to get through to get that statue?!"** Daisuke shouted at the thief from the recesses of his mind. **"Not to mention **_**you**_** made **_**me**_** go through most of them!"**

"You were getting lazy, I just thought you would like the exercise," Dark said. He would have sounded sincere if not for the smirk on his lips.

Daisuke sighed, **"Well, at least we got the statue."**

Dark nodded, lifting their prize to get a better look at it in the moonlight. The statue was small, barely fifteen inches tall and four inches wide. It was in the shape of a black cat that was sitting on his haunches. Its neck was adorned with various jewels while its eyes were twin rubies that seemed to glare ahead of it.

"The Black Neko Statue **(A/N: Made it up!!)**. Origins unknown, it was thought to have been worshipped by a mysterious cult that disappeared centuries ago. Its abilities are unknown, but there is definitely some dangerous magic in it," The thief stated, though he knew Daisuke knew that. "Anyway, let's get home."

"Not so fast, thief!" a familiar voice growled angrily. Looking behind him, Dark barely had time to dodge the sword that Krad thrust at his chest. The blond angel's golden eyes glinted dangerously at the Kaito. "This will be your last heist, Mousy. I'll make sure of it!"

Dark flew backwards while keeping his eyes on his sworn enemy. Smirking despite the danger, he said sarcastically, "You dedicate yourself to this too much, Krad. You need to get yourself a woman. Too bad they'd probably prefer me."

Krad snarled and flew at his dark counterpart with amazing speed. He collided with Dark, causing him to lose his breath and release the Black Neko Statue from his grasp. Dark saw the statue plummet to the earth and flew after it, Krad following close behind him. He was just about to grab to statue when it hit the ground, shattering into countless pieces. A great black mist sprung from the remains of the statue and surrounded Dark as Krad flew from its reach.

"D-Damn!" the phantom thief cursed and coughed as the mist overtook him.

**"Dark!"** Daisuke cried. **"What's going on?! Answer me, Dark! Dark!!"**

Dark could only scream as a sudden pain swept over his entire body. _'What the hell's happening to me?!' _he thought in panic. He felt as though he was being torn apart and twisted around. Dark gave out one last cry of pain before his world went black, Daisuke's worried voice being the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Uh…"

Crimson eyes opened slowly as Daisuke woke up in the alley Dark collapsed in. He slowly sat up, holding his pounding head tenderly. "What happened? I thought for a second I was dead. How are you doing, Dark?"

No one answered him.

"… Dark?" The redhead asked again, getting a little worried.

Still nothing.

"Dark, this isn't funny. Say something!"

Dark was nowhere in his mind.

"DARK!!"

* * *

"… Aargh… shit," Dark muttered as he opened his lavender eyes. Shaking his head, he looked around his area. He noticed that it wasn't the same alley he had collapsed in.

"Geez, what happened there? I feel like a just took a beating from Krad," the Kaito said. "Hey, you okay in there, Daisuke?" he asked aloud. Imagine his surprise when the said boy didn't answer him. "Daisuke?"

No one was in his head.

"Answer me, Daisuke, NYAA!"

……

"… "Nyaa"?"

Confused, Dark lifted his hand to feel his throat. However, instead of a normal human hand, he saw a small dark purple-ish paw with pink padding. Gasping, Dark looked down at his body, which was no bigger than a small teddy bear and covered in the same color of fur as his paw.

"You – You gotta be shittin' me…!" Panicking, the phantom thief looked behind him and saw a small, slim black tail swishing gracefully in the air. Now getting spastic, he looked around the alley for a reflective surface. To his right was a small rain puddle. He ran over to it and gazed into the water.

_"NYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Dark screamed at his reflection. Instead of the handsome face he was so vainly proud of, a kitten's whiskered face stared back at him. His lavender eyes looked almost the same as his normal ones, only a little bigger. Traces of his old hairstyle lingered on top of his head. "I'M A FREAKIN' NEKO!! THAT STATUE MADE ME A NEKO!!" Dashing out of the alley, the purple kitten looked around the streets for any sign of Daisuke. "Daisuke! C'mon, Daisuke! Where the hell are you?! I wanna get my body back! NYAA!" Dark sat on his new neko haunches and yowled in uncharacteristic desperation.

"See Riku, I told you Dark-san could do it! No one can catch him!"

"I keep telling you not to go see that hentai. Why don't you ever listen? You could get hurt!"

"I will not! Dark-san will protect me! And he's not a hentai!"

Dark's large neko ears perked up at the two familiar feminine voices. Looking to his left, he saw Riku and Risa Harada round the corner and walk in his direction. No doubt the older twin had to go to the museum he robbed and find her sister. Suddenly, inspiration struck him. _'It's not Daisuke, but it's better than nothing.'_

"Nyaa?"

"Eh?" Riku looked ahead of her to find the source of the noise.

Risa turned to her sister, "What's wrong Riku?"

Riku didn't take her eyes off of the street as she answered, "I thought I heard something. Must have been the wind, though. Let's hurry home."

"Nyaa! Nyaa!" Riku heard the noise again and this time it was coming from the alley right next to her. She went into it and cautiously gazed around the dark place. Suddenly, she felt a tiny, furry paw touch her leg. Looking down, her dark brown eyes met with large, lavender ones. The kitten was looking at her with wide, hopeful eyes, as though begging her to pick it up. "Nya."

"Uhh..." Riku stuttered as she gazed at the cute animal. She didn't know what to do. _'Is it sanitary to hold it? It looks like it's fairly clean, though. I wonder if it has an owner. It seems lonely, though. But… it looks kind of familiar… someone I know, maybe…'_ She jumped a little when the kitten leapt at her and tried to jump high enough to get into her arms.

"Riku?" Risa asked curiously. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," She replied, "everything's fine." Making a split decision, she picked up the tiny animal and carried it out of the alley. "I found this little guy, though." She could clearly feel that the kitten was a male.

"Hey, hey! Watch your hands, there, Riku!" Dark snickered. Even in his kitten form, he was still Dark. All the twins could hear, however, was and series of "nya's".

"Aww, Riku!" Risa gushed. "He's so cute! Can we keep him? Please?!" she begged.

Riku sighed, "Risa, we don't even know if he has an owner."

"But he doesn't have a collar!" Risa pointed out. "If he doesn't have one, he's probably a stray."

"Risa…" Riku started, but stopped herself, knowing she wouldn't win the argument. "Fine. He can stay at our place until we find the owner. If he does have one, he's going back, no complaints. Clear?"

"Crystal!" Risa said excitedly while scratching the kitten's chin.

Dark couldn't suppress the purr that rose from his throat. _'I could get used to this,'_ the thief thought.

"So what should we call him?" Riku asked.

"Oh! I know! His fur is the same color as Dark-san's hair, so he should be called 'Dark-san', as well," the younger Harada twin sighed dreamily.

"Good taste in names, Risa," Dark mewed.

"No Way!" Riku yelled. "I refuse to name this little guy after that hentai!"

"Aww, you're so mean, Riku," Dark said while he purred and rubbed his head into her chest. _'Oh yes, I could _really_ get used to this.'_

"Why don't we call him 'Night' or something, since he's a dark color," Riku reasoned with her sister.

Risa pondered the name for a minute before nodding, "Okay, sounds cool!"

"Okay, now let's get home," Riku said. _'Lord knows I need a good night's sleep after Risa's little escapade to see that thief. Hentai no baka.'_

As the Harada twins walked home, Dark laid in Riku's arms and tried to think of any way for him to get to Daisuke.

_'I can't communicate with Daisuke through our mind link, so I'll have to get his attention some other way. If Riku could show me to him then maybe…'_ Dark's current thoughts stopped when a sudden realization dawned on him.

_'… I'll be staying in Riku's house. I can stay in her room. I can sleep in her bed and snuggle up to her as much as I want. And since I'm an 'innocent' little kitten, she won't know it's really me and won't slap me and stuff.'_

If you looked closely, you probably would have seen a smirk cross the purple kitten's face, however weird it was.

_'On second thought, Daisuke, take as long as you want in trying to find me. Heh heh heh.'_

* * *

**The first chapter is done!**

**Riku: That hentai's gonna be in my house!!**

**Dark: ::Whispers in Riku's ear:: Aren't you excited, Riku? You and me, in your bedroom, on your bed, snuggled close together…**

**Riku: ::slaps Dark:: Urusai!!**

**I'm gonna end this now…**

**I'm gonna try and post a picture of Neko Dark on my page. I don't have a Deviant Art or Photoshop page of my own, so if anybody has any idea on if I can put the picture up without those sites, I'd thank you a lot!**

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R!!**


	2. Cheshire Cat Smile

**Hi there! H-Dawg has returned with chapter two of ****The Dark's Nya****. I'm glad I got so many great reviews from you guys – and only on the first chapter! Thank you so much! ::bows deeply::**

**Dark: I am SO going to enjoy my situation. ::perverted smirk::**

**Riku: … Can I get him neutered?**

**Dark: ??????!!!!!!**

**Tempting, Riku, but you'd better not. The fangirls would have your head.**

**Dark: THANK YOU FANGIRLS!!**

**Moving on!!**

**H-Dawg_luvs_anime does not own DN Angel (sadly). If I did, Dark would be with Riku and Daisuke would be my cuddle-boy! He's so cute!**

**Daisuke: ::blushes::**

**Riku: NO WAY!! NEVER!!**

**Dark: That doesn't sound so bad…**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Cheshire Cat Smile**

"MOM!!!" Daisuke cried as he ran into his house. Wiz clung to his shirt collar for dear life from the redheaded boy's sprint.

Emiko rushed into view from the living room. She looked relieved at the sight of her son. "Sweetheart! Thank goodness, I was so worried! We expected you back almost two hours ago," she said as she hugged her son.

"Daisuke," his grandfather said as he came from the living room at a slower pace than his daughter, "How did the steal go? Do you have the Black Cat Statue?"

At the mention of the now-demolished piece of artwork, Daisuke visibly cringed. He laughed nervously, "Heh heh… actually, Grandpa… it kinda… broke."

The two older Niwas looked at the boy blankly for a few moments as the information sunk in. Then… chaos.

"IT'S _BROKEN?!_ HOW COULD YOU AND DARK BE SO CARELESS AS TO BREAK IT?!! DO YOU REALIZE THAT IT'S MAGICAL PROPERTIES COULD HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED BECAUSE OF THAT?!?! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY ARE!!!!" Daiki all but bellowed at his frightened grandson.

"I-It wasn't entirely our fault! Krad appeared a-and hit Dark and it broke when Dark dropped it!" Daisuke explained in a panicky voice. Then his voice changed to a more serious tone, "Actually, I think we got caught in its magic."

Daiki saw the grave look in Daisuke's eyes and calmed down. "Tell me what happened, Daisuke."

"Dark tried to grab the statue when he dropped it. When it broke apart, this black mist surrounded him and we both lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was in control and I couldn't find Dark anywhere in my mind. He's gone," the boy finished.

"Oh my!" Emiko cried, covering her mouth with her hands.

"This is serious," Daiki stated. "We need to do more research on this statue and find out what it does. We need to get Dark back."

Daisuke looked down at the floor with thoughtful eyes. _'Maybe… Maybe Satoshi can tell me what happened. I'll see if I can talk with him tomorrow, _he thought to himself. _Dark, don't worry. I'll find you!'_

* * *

_Meanwhile, At the Harada House…_

_'This is the best day of my everlasting life!'_ Dark sighed blissfully in his furry head.

… Apparently Dark didn't mind his current predicament.

The Kaito-turned-Kitty was currently taking residence on the elder Harada twin's lap as she did her homework. She had changed into her pajamas (in front of Dark, much to his perverted delight), which consisted of a baggy, white t-shirt and tight black shorts.

"Let's see…" the girl mumbled absentmindedly as she thought over the questions in her math booklet. They would have been finished earlier that evening if she didn't have to race to the museum to fetch her lovesick sibling from trying to rendezvous with a certain winged thief. _'Stupid Dark and his stupid, thieving ways,'_ she mentally grumbled.

"Nya," Night mewed from his spot on Riku's lap and she looked down at the purple kitten. She smiled at the animal and stroked him from his head to his tail several times, causing him to pure in delight.

Giggling, Riku said, "You know, Night, I'm kind of half-hoping you don't have an owner. Risa and I have never had a neko for a pet before. It might make the house more alive. Don't worry, though. If you do have an owner, they'll probably notice you're missing in no time."

"You have no idea, Riku," Dark purred. He could just imagine how much Daisuke must have been panicking at that moment. _'The great Kaito Dark causes commotion even when he is not present!' _the neko snickered in his head.

"I guess one good thing happened from going to the museum tonight," Riku said to Night. "If we didn't find you, a dog may have found you. You wouldn't stand a chance, Night." The older Harada twin thought she felt the neko stiffen under her hand for a minute, but quickly brushed the thought off. It's not like he could understand her, right?

Dark, of course, _had_ understood the girl and _had_ flinched at the thought. _'Dear Lord, I hadn't thought of __**that**__ happening!'_ He panicked in his mind. _'I can see it now: "Dark, Legendary and Handsome Kaito, mauled to death by an ugly mutt while in the form of a defenseless kitten." What a way to go.'_

Coming out of his thoughts, the purple neko realized that Riku was still talking. "… and, boy, what I would give to smack that smug bishounen mug of his! That'd give him a bruise to the ego." Dark flinched again at the girl's harsh words. It didn't take a genius to know _who_ exactly she was talking about. _'Well, at least she thinks I have a bishounen face,'_ he sighed.

Riku finished the last assigned problem in her booklet and closed it. She raised her thin arms into the air and hooked her fingers together, stretching her tired muscles while grunting slightly. She dropped her arms and looked at the kitten in her lap.

"Let's get some sleep, Night. I'm exhausted." The kitten stared at Riku with his large, purple eyes. "I've got school tomorrow, not to mention Risa and I have to start making posters to put around town. If you have an owner, we'll find him." The staring continued. "I'll put a pillow on the ground for you to sleep on." Was it just her, or were Night's eyes watering slightly? "You're not sleeping on my bed." A pitiful mewl came from the kitten's throat. Finally giving in, Riku sighed, "Fine, you can sleep with me tonight. //(A/N: Does anybody other than myself think that sounds completely wrong??)// However, one accident, mister, and you're being moved to the kitchen. Got it?"

Night seemed to smile a Cheshire Cat Smile as Riku pulled him into her arms and crossed the room to her bed. She set the neko down on it and crawled under the covers. It didn't take long for the Riku to fall asleep.

Dark watched as his Sacred Maiden's consciousness left her. The soft features of sleep took place of the usual sharp ones of irritation and contempt from whenever he ran into her in the past. Her skin seemed glow in the moonlight shining through the large window. In his mind, he had never seen Riku look more beautiful than at that moment.

Slowly, so as not to make a sound, Dark crept closer to Riku until he was nose-to-nose with her. Faintly, he realized that the bed they were currently on was the same one that he had given her her first kiss on… though it wasn't as memorable to her in the most positive way as it was to him.

"Riku…," the Kaito softly mewed. He moved his whiskered face to one of her lightly tanned cheeks. Slowly, he extended his rough, neko tongue and gave Riku a lick on the cheek, the closest he could get to a kiss in his current form. Dark pulled his head back and settled himself onto the pillow so he could still watch the girl.

"Goodnight."

To Be Continued…

* * *

**And that's the second chapter! With a hint of romance at the end!**

**Riku: …**

**Dark: Hmmm… I like how this is turning out. Wouldn't you agree, Riku?**

**Riku: …**

**Eh… Riku? You alright?**

**Riku: You… Dark…**

**We what?**

**Riku: YOU MADE DARK LICK MY FACE!!! YOU'RE BOTH A PAIR OF PERVERTS!!!**

**Dark and Me: RUN AWAY!! ::start running from Riku::**

**::I stop running:: Again, many thanks to all of the reviewers out there who sent in such awesome reviews. All of us here really appreciate them.**

**Riku: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!**

**See you all later! ::starts running again::**

**Translations**

**Neko – Cat**

**Nya – Meow (Cat sound)**

**Kaito – Phantom Thief (I guess)**

**Baka – Idiot, Moron**

**Hentai – Pervert (a.k.a – Riku's nickname for Dark)**


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Yo Ho, folks! I'm baaack! Did ya miss me?**

**::Readers pull out machine guns::**

**... Okay! Here's the chapter.**

**Dark: Wait!!**

**What now, Dark?**

**Dark: **_**Hiwatari's**_** in this chapter?! I thought you weren't going to bring him in until later!**

**Well, I thought about it, but decided everyone's favourite blue-haired commander should make a sooner appearance. Plus, Daisuke needs his help to find you.**

**Dark: Don't tell me you're a fangirl of his! What about ME?!?!**

**... Are you even listening to me? Anyway, I don't own any of the characters, or the song that will be appearing at the end this chapter. You'll probably spot it right away. All I own is the idea of Dark turning into a cat. Heh heh.**

**Riku: LOUD NOISES!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Riku and Risa were on their way to school the next morning. They were running a little late due to their new morning ritual of looking after Night. Putting together a makeshift litter box, finding something to give him for food, Risa's reluctance to leave him behind...

Actually, now that Riku thought about it, Risa had not even mentioned Dark that morning, too busy pampering the purplish kitten. That never happened before since the thief's appearance! Riku was starting to wonder if the neko would somehow shift her sister's attention away from the kaito. Unlikely, but a girl could hope.

"Do you think we left him enough food? He won't fall down the stairs, right? Oh, he's so tiny, he'd probably get stepped on by Mom or Dad. I wish we could bring him to school!"

The downside was that now all Risa could talk about was Night.

Riku sighed for the hundredth time that morning as she speed walked ahead of her younger twin. _'Right from one obsession into another,'_ she thought. "He'll be fine. We left enough food for at least the morning, the servants will take care of him for the rest of the day, the stairs won't hurt him, Mom and Dad are at work, and it's against school rules for pets to be brought in," she said logically.

"Oh yeah? What about Niwa-kun's pet... rabbit... thing? He brings it to school. Come to think of it, why hasn't he gotten in trouble for it yet?" Risa wondered.

"To be completely honest, I think they just think it's a stuffed animal. I mean, how many rabbits have you seen with a tail like that? Besides, it seems smart enough to stay out of the teachers' sight." Riku paused as she looked at the clock tower: quarter to eight. "Pick up the pace, Risa! We're late!"

"Wait up, Riku!"

* * *

Spying his target sitting in his seat, Daisuke cautiously approached Satoshi.

_'If anyone knows the Black Neko Statue's power, it would be Satoshi,'_ Daisuke said to himself. _'Here goes nothing.' _"Satoshi?"

Satoshi paused in his reading as he looked up into nervous crimson eyes. In his usual calm tone he asked, "Is there something you need, Daisuke?" He had a feeling it had to do with the incident the night before. If so, it would have to wait until at least break, since class would start soon.

"Well," Daisuke started before pausing. Taking a deep breath, the redhead continued in a whisper, "It's about the statue."

_'I was right,'_ Satoshi thought. The commander could read the boy's anxious face like a book with big, childlike letters. He gifted his 'friend' with a response, "We will talk about this at break. There is no time right now." He saw Daisuke's shoulders slouch slightly at his words. Not two seconds after this action the Harada twins shot through the classroom doors, coming to a stop by their seats and struggling to regain their breath. Realizing that class would start soon, Daisuke nodded and went to his own desk. _'If what I think happened did happen, I'll actually have half a mind to laugh at Dark's predicament.'_

* * *

"Alright, Riku. Let's see what you hide in your room," Dark purred mischievously. The kaito-turned-kitten was currently taking advantage of his solitude and decided to 'explore' the older Harada twin's large room. "Maybe I can find something I can use for blackmail once I regain my real form. I can finally get a date with her!" Dark had the largest smile on his furry face at the thought of a date with the stubborn girl. Apparently Dark didn't think that Riku would probably knock him flat if he tried anything of the sort.

Oh well. It's his hide on the line.

Bounding across the plush carpet on his short, furry legs, Dark took in the simpler details of the room that he failed to notice the night before. He had been too caught up in sitting in the owner's lap to care for anything else. Now that he did look around, he noticed that it was _huge_. It probably did not help that he was currently a small kitten. Another thing was that it was scarcely decorated. There were some pictures (mostly of family) and even fewer posters on the bluish walls, but for the most part they were rather barren. The work desk was up against one wall and a dresser was beside it. The large bed Riku slept on was against the wall opposite of the desk and dresser.

The balcony attached to her room was to the right of the bed. Dark had a bit of an urge to go out onto the balcony and look to see just how high up he was. However, his legs chose to stumble at that moment and he did an awkward summersault as a result. The neko ended up lying on his back and sprawled out as much as a kitten could be. To anyone who may have been watching would have thought it looked cute. Dark thought it was mortifying.

'_Okay... maybe I shouldn't go near the balcony until I know how to balance on these legs,'_ he thought a little nervously. Not having Wiz or his powers could be a bit of a problem if he fell.

Dark rolled over until he was back on his feet and strode away from the balcony in as much of a dignified manner as he could. His large eyes caught sight of Riku's dresser and he stopped. A devilish smirk formed on his face as an equally devilish thought entered his mind, _'I wonder which one of those drawers holds Riku's underwear.'_

Riku was _sooo_ going to kill him if she found out about this. However, he could honestly say his life would be complete anyway.

Dark looked around the room for anything that could give him a boost to the top of the dresser before spotting the chair at Riku's desk. The purple neko quickly jumped onto it, struggling slightly at the height and having to use his claws to pull himself up. Thank God the chair was wood and not plush. Once up on the chair he easily made it to the top of the desk. Manoeuvring himself to the very edge, Dark saw the distance between the dresser and the desk. Crouching down, Dark made a silent prayer and leapt. Apparently the Gods like him, because he just barely made it to the dresser's edge. Once again he had to use those new claws of his to pull himself to safety.

Now that Dark was on the dresser, his real mission began. Thinking back on past experiences (hey, a few hundred years of skirt-chasing pays off in the long run), Dark took a guess at which drawer would hold the 'treasures.' "It'll be... Drawer Number Two, nya~!" he decided. Using Riku's hairbrush as leverage, Dark pushed down on one end as the other forced open the drawer of his choosing.

"Halleluiah, NYA!" Dark said in delight at the contents of the drawer. He had guessed right, as you could tell. The kitten practically cannon balled his way into the drawer. "PANTY PARTY, NYAA~!!"

* * *

"So that's what happened," Daisuke finished. He turned to Satoshi with close-to-desperate eyes. "Please, Satoshi, I need to know what happened to Dark. I have to find him!" he pleaded.

Satoshi was his usual calm self as he listened to Daisuke's tale. At least on the outside. Inside, he and Krad were sharing a good laughing fit. **"Payback's a bitch, Mousy! Mmmph, or should I say "Kitty?!" BWAHAHAHA!"** Krad howled inside the recesses of the blue-haired teen's mind. He had never laughed that hard since, well, ever!

Clearing his throat, Satoshi chose his words carefully, not for caution, but in hopes that he would not start laughing like Krad. "The good news, Daisuke, is that Dark is not dead. I know that is what you were most worried about, but it was all for nothing. However, that doesn't mean he's not in danger," he said.

Daisuke breathed a small sigh of relief at the reassurance that Dark was alive. Turning his attention back to the fellow tamer, Daisuke asked the million-dollar question: "What exactly happened to Dark?"

Satoshi sighed, knowing what was going to come next. "Well...,"

* * *

"If I were a rich man! Nya-na, nya-na, Nya-na, nyaaa~!" Dark sang happily as he rolled around in Riku's underwear drawer, a big kitty smile on his face.

* * *

.........

"DARK'S A _WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Riku: ::strangling H-Dawg:: THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!**

**Dark: ::nosebleed:: Thank you, H-Dawg.**

**::breaks away from Riku:: No problem, Dark. Hopefully this makes up for me putting Satoshi in without your permission.**

**Dark: All is forgiven.**

**Riku: I AM gonna neuter you, Dark!!**

**Dark: So you like stripes more than solid colours, eh?**

**Riku: !!!!!!! ::blushing::**

**Thanks for reviewing~!**


End file.
